Sasha Obama
Natasha "Sasha" Obama (born June 10, 2001) is an American celebutante. She is the youngest daughter of the 44th U.S. President Barack Obama and his wife Michelle Obama. Sheand her sister Malia are the first African-American child to live in the White House. Obama entered the limelight as a child when she lived in the White House during the Obama presidency. Early Life Natasha Obama was born at University of Chicago Medical Center in Chicago, Illinois. In 2005 her father was elected Senator of Illinois, and then in 2009, President of the United States. Obama was raised in Chicago until her father was elected President, whereupon she moved with her family into the White House. When the family lived in the Chicago, she and her older sister, Malia, attended private University of Chicago Laboratory School, until the family moved to Washington, D.C., where she began attending the private Sidwell Friends School. The same school as attended by Chelsea Clinton, Tricia Nixon Cox, and Archibald Roosevelt, and currently the grandchildren of Vice President Joe Biden. Obama began classes there on January 5, 2009. While living in Chicago, the Obamas kept busy schedules, as the Associated Press reports: "gymnastics and tap for Sasha, piano and tennis for both." Both of the girls were part of an American girl group School Gyrls with their three older godsisters. In July 2008, the family gave an interview to the television series Access Hollywood. Obama later said they regretted allowing the children to be included. Before his inauguration, President Obama published an open letter to his daughters in Parade magazine, describing what he wants for them and every child in America: "to grow up in a world with no limits on your dreams and no achievements beyond your reach, and to grow into compassionate, committed women who will help build that world." Life in the White House Obama lived in the White House for eight years from the age of seven. She was the subject of much media attention during this period, as young children had not lived in the White House since John F. Kennedy Jr. arrived as an infant in 1961 and is the youngest child to reside in the White House since him. Her Secret Service codename was "Rosebud". In 2009, Obama, along began appearing in the reality television series First Family, which chronicles the personal and professional lives of their family members. In the reality show Obama manages herself as a student-athlete. While in the White House, in his victory speech on the night of his election, her repeated his promise to Sasha and Malia to get a puppy to take with them to the White House. On April 12, 2009, it was reported that the Obamas had adopted a six-month-old Portuguese Water Dog given to them as a gift from Senator Ted Kennedy; the dog was named Bo by Malia and Sasha.The White House refers to Bo as the "First Dog". In 2013, they adopted a second Portuguese Water Dog named Sunny. Obama attends the private Sidwell Friends School in Washington, D.C. where she is three-sport athlete. Obama roller skated through the White House's East Room and had a treehouse on the South Lawn. When she invited friends over for slumber parties in her treehouse, Secret Service agents monitored the event from the ground. In 2009, Obama, along began appearing in the reality television series First Family, which chronicles the personal and professional lives of their family members. In the reality show Obama manages herself as a student-athlete. Sporting Career Sasha Obama will stay in Washington even after Dad leaves office. Her older sister Malia is headed to college this year. She is currently a sophomore in high school, were she is a cheerleader, basketball and tennis player for Sidwell Friends. For Obama's freshmen season, she won MaxPreps.com Freshman of the Year, as her help lead the school to 35–0 record and a state title, and the Quakers were ranked the consensus No. 1 team in the nation. Her older sister, senior Malia was also on the team. For her sophomore year, Sidwell Friends lost top player Malia Obama, they finished the season 33–1, but fail to to defend their three consecutive title. See also * Jenna Bush Hager * Barbara Bush (born 1981) * Chelsea Clinton * Malia Obama References External Life O